The Seven Ends
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: The seven possible endings for Kuroshitsuji .:SebastianCiel canon-AU mix:.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.**  
Credits**: Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana**  
Warning**: Spoilers for the anime! These are just my speculations/guesses/wishful thinking as to how Kuroshitsuji will end. Posting now so I can see if my predictions are correct in next week's episode! There's shounen-ai between Sebastian and Ciel :) First Kuroshitsuji fic, so there might be some rough spots here and there;;;; Also, written in 30 minutes (plus formatting), and unbeta'd, so please tell me if you catch some mistakes!;;;

Nevertheless, I hope you guys enjoy! :D

•••

This is it.

This is the final moment.

The demon has triumphed in the fight against the demonic angel, and there are no more orders Ciel can give to his black butler.

Coughs wreck his small frame, his asthma flaring as he breathes in the ashes of London's remains, as smoke clouds his eyes and the sky above.

Sebastian stands before him, tall and rigid, and he was once the only being Ciel could trust. He still is, even now. There's nobody left in London; all that remains of this glorious place are corpses and charred bodies.

Ciel coughs again, his throat feeling raw and his body feeling weak, but that's to be expected of a child as powerless as him, isn't it? No, he isn't powerless, but the power in his hands is too inconsequential against the world he's living in.

"Sebastian," He utters with a hint of a childish whine, because there's no use trying to make Sebastian believe that he isn't really a child.

His butler cocks his head, a smirk playing on his lips.

Ciel wonders if Sebastian would still follow his orders, now that the time for Sebastian's prize has arrived. The young Phantomhive could feel the contract pulsing, gnawing at his eyes, and he wonders whether that's because Sebastian has been so starved for his soul for so long.

"Let's go," He commands Sebastian, and he feels his heart chilling at the sight of those glinting red eyes, at the sight of those curved lips.

"Yes, My Lord."

Ciel refuses to close his eyes, as Sebastian hefts him up and carries him, speeding towards what remained of the Phantomhive household. The demon understood well—Ciel wanted his end to be on the house he loved so much.

Ciel refuses to close his eyes, because this is the last order he can give to his butler.

•••

The Seven Ends

• _In the end, he is just a demon and a butler_ •

••• **I **•••

Sebastian painstakingly paints the basement of the Phantomhive Manor with Ciel's blood, while Ciel could only watch with a mixture of horror and anticipation. He disregards Sebastian's 'well-meaning' advice (as if such words can even be attributed to someone as sadistic as Sebastian, Ciel thinks) of closing his eyes if 'young master is feeling sick from all the blood'.

He keeps his mind painfully blank, because there's no point of thinking of his parents (who would never be proud of the way he handled his life; rife with conflicts and mystery that threaten to take his sanity every once in a while). There's no point of thinking about Elizabeth (who'd cry for weeks, he's certain), of thinking about Sohma (who'd probably bawl like a baby too, even with Agni's words of comfort), of thinking about Aberline (who'd be saddened by the way his life would end), of thinking about his idiotic, cheerful servants.

There's no point of thinking about anyone else except Sebastian, because they are all far away from Ciel's grasp. Sebastian is the only one beside him—it has been that way since the murder of his family.

Ciel's heartbeat suddenly speeds up, his instincts alerted more quickly than his thoughts regarding Sebastian's sudden proximity. Ciel finds himself being carried over to the center of the summoning circle, the mark of their contract glowing stark red against the wooden floor.

Ciel kneels and he closes his eyes, waiting for Sebastian to let him go and retrieve his soul—though he has no idea how that works.

Sebastian doesn't let go after ten seconds, thirty seconds, one minute, and Ciel hesitantly opens his eyes. The demon is looking at him with an indecipherable stare, and Ciel wonders why Sebastian isn't killing him yet.

"Sebas—"

"_Ciel_."

Ciel shivers at the sound of his name. It's the first time Sebastian called him with that name. It's also probably the last time he'd ever hear his name.

The indecipherable look disappears (well, not really indecipherable; it looked apologetic, of sorts, but there's no way Sebastian would ever feel that kind of emotion, so it would remain as an unreadable look) and the fake, accommodating smile Sebastian has developed appears instead.

"It has been a pleasure to serve you, Young Master," Sebastian says almost cheerfully, and kisses Ciel right on his lips.

Ciel has thought about it, once or twice (or maybe thrice)—what would it be like to kiss Sebastian?

About his soul leaving his body, he has also thought about it (more than three times, certainly)—what would Sebastian do to extract his soul?

Now he has his answer—to those two questions.

Kissing a demon—

—feels like _dying_.

•••** II **•••

When Ciel opens his eyes, he is greeted by an immense mass of darkness. Sebastian is there, a shapeless black cloak with scarlet-colored eyes, watching him intently.

"This is the crossroad of a soul's path, _Earl_," The Undertaker says gleefully, hands clasped together as he walks towards the young teenager.

He bows to Sebastian with little grace, and Ciel could see the mouth with sharp canines grin.

"Then, butler-kun~ I'll take the Earl with me~"

"W-what?!" Ciel asks, sounding both indignant and confused. "I thought I cannot go to the gates of Heaven—"

He whirls to demand answers from Sebastian, but his demon butler has already disappeared. Ciel clenches his hands into tense, shaking fists.

"You cannot pass through the gates of Heaven without a soul," The Undertaker affirms, "but~"

Ciel is consumed by an abyss of darkness—and the last thing he sees is the Undertaker waving a hand at him.

When Ciel opens his eyes yet again—

He isn't Ciel Phantomhive anymore.

Instead, he is—

"So, what will you name him?"

"Such a quiet child—"

"He's adorable!"

A young woman smiles down at the infant in her hands.

"I will name him 'Aberline'."

•••** II intermission **•••

Sebastian supposes that his young master would not really enjoy being reborn and going through life yet again, especially carrying the name of Aberline. Especially if he was born into the world as Aberline's child.

But, as Sebastian travels towards his lavish room in Hell, he supposes that being born into Aberline was better than the other alternative—being reborn as a child, and being the child of _that death god_ (and a dragged-into-the-mess William T. Spears)

•••** III **•••

When Ciel opens his eyes, he sees a pair of worried adults looming around his bed.

"W-where am I?" He asks weakly, fatigue obvious in the lines beneath his eyes.

"Ciel! I'm glad you're all right!" One of them –the one wearing shiny gold jewelry- hugs him tight, unmindful of the bruises and scrapes decorating his body.

"C-Ciel…?" The young child repeats softly, before he realizes something, "Is that my name? Ciel?"

At that moment, it seems that the young prince has realized something too, as his eyes widen almost comically and he looks at his butler for help.

"Yes, that's your name."

Ciel nods in comprehension. It feels like there's something he should remember, but he couldn't, and this setting feels so wrong, but he didn't know what was wrong with it.

"W-who are you?" He inquires instead, feeling slightly lost but hoping that these two possess the answers he's seeking.

"I'm Agni," The butler says gently, "and this is Prince Sohma."

Agni swallows.

"Prince Sohma is your brother, Ciel-kun."

Ciel nods again, accepting the words, and it feels so right to be in this house, but it also feels _wrongwrongwrong_—

Sohma hugs him tight again, and Ciel lets himself be hugged by the stranger who claims to be his brother.

•••** IV **•••

When Ciel opens his eyes after Sebastian's deadly kiss, he finds himself sitting up from a comfortable bed.

He gingerly touches his stomach, and is surprised to find the bandages and the gunshot wound gone. He hastily leaps to his feet and tries to find a mirror.

He locates one on the bathroom –he's apparently on a hotel, from the looks of it- and he gasps as he sees the contract absent from his right eye.

That knowledge made him dizzy, and he runs back to his bedroom and flicks the light switches open. He sees boxes and suitcases arranged neatly near the dresser, sees a bankbook on the bedside table—

Ciel sinks to the floor with a feeling of dread and helplessness. It was a strange reaction—after all, he should be overjoyed, right? He has been spared. He's still alive, he still has his soul, he still has his wealth, he is still safe.

But this—

"You _idiot_," Ciel hisses, hitting the floor in frustration with his shaking hands; he's not sure if he's angry at himself or at Sebastian.

It's the irony of Ciel's life—with Sebastian beside him, he's death is ascertained… but, without Sebastian by his side, he doesn't know how to keep on living.

•••** V **•••

When Ciel opens his eyes after Sebastian's deadly kiss, he finds himself sitting up from a comfortable bed.

Sebastian is pulling the curtains back, just like old times.

He squints at the harsh sunlight entering the room and he feels his head pounding. The memory of Sebastian's lips pressing against his jolts him back to reality, and in reality—

"What are you doing?" The pounding in his head becomes more persistent. "Why are you here? Why am _I_ here?"

He abruptly stands up, but the blankets pool around his ankles and he almost trips—if not for Sebastian skillfully catching him, and settling him down on the bed.

He glares at his butler, demanding answers to his questions, _now_.

Sebastian looks inappropriately amused.

"I sincerely apologize, Young Master, but you'd have to make do with living on the hotels for a while," Sebastian carries Ciel in his arms, despite the squawks and protests, and dumps his small master to the bathtub filled with lukewarm water.

Ciel sputters in protest, but Sebastian is efficient in his job of cleaning Ciel thoroughly despite the flailing arms, and he's also efficient in ignoring Ciel's inquiries.

"I'm on the process of rebuilding the Phantomhive Manor, so please rest assured that you can move in immediately," Sebastian offers as he starts drying Ciel with a huge, fluffy towel, easily ridding the young teen of the water from his bath.

"Last time, it only took you an hour to rebuild my mansion," Ciel remarks as Sebastian dresses him. It was much too easy to succumb to the routine they have fostered for the two years they have been together.

Sebastian rewards him with a smirk, "If Young Master wishes me to finish the construction, Young Master can simply order me to do so."

Ciel twitches slightly, as Sebastian leans close to button his shirt, to neatly tie his eyepatch.

"Though, I thought that Young Master wouldn't want to attract unnecessary attention with his mansion being the only estate in London unaffected by the fire…"

Sebastian kneels in front of Ciel when he finished dressing him, waiting obediently for orders. Ciel grits his teeth in frustration. "Why are you doing this?"

Sebastian's demonic grin dances on his lips, as he lifts his eyes to engage Ciel in a staring contest.

"I told you, didn't I?" And Sebastian looks absolutely breathtaking at that moment, both sadistic and evil and it makes Ciel's heart skip a beat.

"I'll always be beside you, until your death."

•••** VI **•••

When Ciel opens his eyes after Sebastian's deadly kiss, he finds himself sitting up from a comfortable bed.

Bewildered by the dimly-lit surroundings, he swung his head left and right, trying to discover where he is situated. The air in the room is cold, freezing almost, and Ciel shivers. He let his hands hug his form, before he slowly steps out of the bedcovers.

"My, my, isn't it too early for kids like you to wake up?"

"I'm not a kid…!" Ciel protests instinctively, whirling around to face the owner of that familiar voice. His breath catches in his throat at the sight of the demon he was contracted to. Sebastian has abandoned his human form and has now reverted to his previous appearance—a mere black mass with glowing crimson eyes and an eerie smirk.

Ciel swallows and takes a small step back.

"Se-Sebastian," Ciel utters and he is annoyed at how weak he sounds, "Where is this place?"

He was sure he died—Ciel truly felt his soul, his consciousness spilling out of himself when Sebastian kissed him—

…Sebastian kissed him.

Ciel finds his annoyance at his butler –previous butler, he corrects his thoughts- doubling at that memory.

"This is the place where _soulless _humans like you reside for eternity," Sebastian tells him in that soothing low voice, a slow smile stretching on that face, Ciel seeing those white teeth despite the dim lighting in the room.

"Limbo," Ciel breathes out the word and he finds that he can't summon any distaste for it. It wasn't something he was expecting, but he has learned not to expect much during his short life.

He honestly doesn't know if he should be thankful that he didn't simply disappear into nothingness. A whole eternity of floating in this void, spending the rest of his time with other humans who were desperate (or foolish—they're most likely dissimilar to him, after all) enough to grasp a demon's helping hand.

Is he even human anymore?

He shakes his head slightly, hyper-aware of those intense ruby eyes watching his every movement.

"Don't worry," Sebastian's amusement is betrayed by the tone of his voice, "I'll come visit you."

Sebastian is smirking at him.

Sebastian is smirking at him, and Ciel finds that he doesn't really mind—because, apparently, even in this limbo, he'd still end up relying on Sebastian somehow.

He honestly doesn't know if he can consider that as a good thing.

•••** VII **•••

When Ciel opens his eyes after Sebastian's deadly kiss, he finds himself sitting up from a comfortable bed.

The first thing he notices is that Sebastian is watching him. Sebastian hasn't discarded the clothes he provided for him when he was still serving as the Phantomhive butler.

"Good morning, Young Master," The taller man greets amiably, silently moving towards Ciel.

The Earl examines the gold-plated bed, the diamond-studded picture frames, the tastefully-painted walls. He waits for Sebastian to kneel before him, which his butler –ex-butler, Ciel reminds himself- does after a few seconds.

"Explain this," Ciel commands impatiently, crossing his arms across his chest and offers his nastiest glare.

Sebastian's lips are drawn into a thin line, but Ciel has been with the demon for a long time, and they've been _together_ (in that oddest sense of together) for every moment in his most recent years—and Ciel knew that Sebastian was laughing at him.

"I don't have to explain anything to you, _Young Master_," Sebastian stressed those words, mocking him and contradicting himself and enjoying every moment of it.

Ciel grits his teeth in annoyance. He unfolds his hands and the sight of his charcoal-colored fingernails is enough to fuel his anger.

"What is _this_, Sebastian?!" Ciel gestures at his fingernails, at the lavish decorations, at the expensive room.

"Are the decorations not to your liking?"

Ciel snorts, because it's only Sebastian anyway, and there's no need to be all gentlemanly and prim and proper around this infuriating demon. "That's not the point and I'm not talking about that, _idiot_—"

He pauses uncomfortably when Sebastian reaches out for his small hands. He could feel tension twisting in his bones, but he doesn't get that ominous feeling he always got before when Sebastian looked at him like that. Maybe he was becoming immune to those looks? Or maybe—

"If you wish to order me around again, you'd have to make another contract with me," Sebastian teases him gently, causing Ciel to pull his hands back hastily. The demon's hand felt like molten lava—_burning_, like the way his mansion burned, twice—and the young Phantomhive found that he liked that feeling.

Ciel starts to protest, but Sebastian now places his large hands on Ciel's shoulders. Sebastian is leaning steadily closer, while all Ciel can do –all he wants to do- is to regulate his heartbeat, because it wouldn't do him any good to show his weaknesses, even at this point.

Sebastian's long hair is tickling Ciel's chin, Sebastian's lips only mere millimeters away from Ciel's ear. "Your soul now belongs to me," Like issuing a reminder, those words feel like heavy shackles that settle on Ciel's body.

How typical of Sebastian to not specify what would happen to him if his soul is taken from him.

"You turned me to a demon," Ciel says accusingly, but he doesn't move an inch, doesn't want to give Sebastian the pleasure of seeing his little form squirm away from his touches, from his predatory aura.

Sebastian lets out a long-suffering sigh, though the blue-haired teen can see through all those façades easily. "Your soul is just perfect for being a demon, Young Master."

"All those preparations, those 'life lessons', those _experiences—_"

"It's to prepare my new possession for its future challenges," Sebastian says with a disarming smile. His lips touch Ciel's outer ear occasionally, and it takes all of Ciel's willpower to not lose his cool and push his butler –ex-butler, damn it- away.

Ciel turns his head, just a little, and snarls to Sebastian's porcelain-pale cheek. "I am not your possession."

In response, Sebastian lets his head slide down slightly, testing his young master's limits. Ciel froze for a split second, but doesn't push Sebastian away. It wasn't because he wanted this feeling of danger, this feeling of being hunted, yet cared for at the same time.

"If that's what the young master says," Sebastian concedes.

Ciel's body trembles with a mixture of rage and indignation.

Sebastian then grins at the crook of Ciel's neck, "After all, even here, I still am a demon and _your_ butler."

•••

Comments? Reviews? Reactions? :D  
…Kuroshitsuji anime is ending soon :(


End file.
